The present invention relates to one kind of clamping device, especially can be applied to vice or similar clamping tools, comprising multi-purpose clamping surfaces.
According to prevailing technology, regular claimping device such as vice and etc., is to firmly fix a jaw plate by screw onto relative wall surface of a steady jaw; in this kind of simple design, jaw plate has only one clamping surface which in practice, can not satisfy the work of clamping material in various shapes or different materials; in order to solve this problem, the changeable jaw plates have been developed for the selection of different clamping surfaces, however this kind of design is not well accepted because of the inconvenience in operation.
Furthermore, any type of regular jaw and jaw plate undertakes a certain extent of reactive force while clamping. Therefore, after long time of performance, an inclination of bellmouth occurs on the jaw and the clamping surface of the jaw plate and make it cannot be kept in squareness to perform its work in high precision.